Do I Get A Promotion?
by scarletpoppy
Summary: One-shot. Nikki finds the female showers out of order, which is the last thing she wants. It means she has to used the men's showers, but she finds an unexpected sight awaiting. Smut.


**WARNING! 1: Its smut, all smut, nothing more. 2: Its not Nikki/Harry, its Nikki/a man... **

**Okay, so I did have to bleach my mind after writing this, but the demand seems to be out there (I hope!)! Please just give it a go, I don't need you to love it obviously, and I expect the majority of you will probably wonder how insane I am and hate it :P And just to point out it was Lizziginne and Welshclaire that persuaded me to write this (which I hope takes away some of my insanity). But oh well! It's written now, and for what it is I am pleased with how it turned out in the end!**

**So I hope you like it (?), just drop any sort of review at the end- i appreciate all :) **

She walked out of the cutting room. It was a bloody long and difficult PM she had just done. All she wanted now was a long warm shower and to head home to bed, perhaps with a glass of wine along the way. She pulled her towel out the locker and walked to the women's showers. It was the only thing in the building which was divided by gender. She groaned and she saw the 'out of order' sign on the shower head. That was a great help.

She might as well use the men's showers really, she was pretty sure Leo was the only other person in the building, and he never really took many showers at work, hardly ever at the end of the day.

She crossed the locker room to the men's showers. She heard the sound of running water. Harry had probably left the tap on again, why did he keep doing that? She swung the door open.

She didn't expect what she saw.

Standing with his back toward her was a man. The short silvering hair glistened with water. The droplets ran down his naked back, curving around the line of his spine, darting down his body. His skin looked soft, slightly toned, but not enough to have defined muscles. She wanted to touch his skin, to feel the warmth under her fingers.

She prayed that he would turn around. She knew that this was bad; it was her boss she was spying on. But as he turned around, she didn't care.

It was a sight worth seeing. He was big. Bigger than she imagined. Not that she had thought about it before or maybe she had? But it didn't matter because she was peeping through the door looking at his cock. It was amazing, different to what she had seen before, not just because of the brilliant size of it. She wondered what it was like when he was hard, god that would be huge. What would it be like for him to fill her? To have it pushing inside of her, hitting every point hard and forcefully. Or even just to taste what he produced, to take him fully in her mouth...

She shuddered at the tiny thought of this. She could feel herself going wet for him, needing him. It was almost painful.

She was watching him as he started stroking himself. It was too much, she couldn't watch any more without being discovered. As soon as she closed the door a quiet moan fell from her lips. That was Leo. She had just watched Leo in the shower.

She bit her lip as an effort to stop smiling but it didn't work. She wanted to watch him further, or even help him complete the task. What was he thinking of? She hoped it was her.

She pictured her hands running down his body, capturing the base of him, curling her thumb and forefinger round it. She would slowly run her hand down towards the tip, tantalisingly slowly of course. When reaching his tip she would lower her mouth onto him and dart her tongue over it.

The door she was leaning on suddenly swung open, causing her to stumble backwards, knocking her temporally out of her day dream. She felt his damp skin on hers as he caught her to stop her from falling. The shivers of her hairs on her arms rippled through her as the scent of his aftershave followed by the steam from the hot water from the showers hit her.

Next thing she knew she was standing face to face with Leo, their bodies pressed together.

Surprise registered across his face they stood against each other. She couldn't move, the adrenalin rushed through her, but left her stood on the spot, her heart racing. Her eyes traced his damp chest, creating a burning urge within her to reach out to him.

Next this she knew he had his hands on her upper arms and had moved her to the side so she could pass. As he did that he gave his signature smile and raise of an eyebrow.

"Our shower is out of order." She managed to mumble. He nodded as he pulled another crisp white towel out of his locker and started rubbing down his body. He was driving her crazy, making her legs weak. She had to bite down on her lip to stop herself saying anything before she hurried into the showers.

She threw her stuff off, not really caring if it got creased on the floor. She turned the shower on and stepped into the fast stream of the hot water.

Her hands flew to her body, imagining they were his. She stroked her breasts, letting her thumb pay close attention to her nipples. She fantasised him pinching them, his tongue flicking over them as his hands crept down where she needed him.

There was a knock at the door. She couldn't stop what she was doing though, she loved the feeling that he could walk in any minute. She loved knowing how big he actually was, how much he would fill her. She knew she could bring herself well, but the knocking continued.

"Nikki?" Leo called out. She paused. "I'm going to come in, I'm really sorry I left my clothes in there."

"Okay." She called back. Excitement built inside her.

"I won't look or anything." He said before opening the door. She made no effort to cover herself, but true to his word (unfortunately, she thought) he has his head turned away from her, and walked straight to where his clothes were neatly hung up on a peg. He still only had a towel wrapped around his waist.

She walked to the door; she couldn't remember what made her do this. She closed it and lent against it, the cold hard material pressed against her. She watched him as he picked up his clothes and started to walk back, he didn't seem to spot her at first. He was sorting through his clothes, looking down at them. About two meters away he stopped dead in his tracks, and his eyes flew up to her naked body. They hovered for a second, taking in the sight before him before he realised what he was doing. His eyes scrunched shut.

"Shit sorry." He said covering his eyes with his arm. She took a few steps towards him, her feet meeting the cold floor inches away from his. She gently took her hand and placed it on his wrist and slowly pulled his arm away from his eyes. He still had his eyelids tightly shut still. She heard him murmur her name in confusion, but she ignored him as she moved closer towards him.

She pressed her lips against his. He responded, she felt the pressure of him pushing back on her mouth. It was the point where she felt him smile under her lips which she knew he wanted to carry on. They were actually going to do this. He kissed her harder, more passionately. He had his body pressed against hers, his mouth hot on hers, his tongue passionately sweeping along her bottom lip.

A groan fell from her chest as he pulled away. Whether it was in disappointment of the sudden loss of contact or the anticipation of what he was about to do, she wasn't sure.

He dipped his head slightly. He grazed his teeth along her already hard nipples, biting down, sucking on them. She watched him for as long as she could before she couldn't any longer- the impulse to close her eyes and let him explore her overcame her.

She threw her head back and moaned as his mouth transferred between her breasts. It was better than she imagined, he was doing exactly what she needed. He knew exactly how to turn her on.

He then wrapped his arms around her waist; it pulled her even closer to him. She responded quickly by wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. She ran her hands through his short hair, feeling the soft find texture against her fingertips. He started to direct her to the wall of the shower, in that time she unhooked the towel from around his waist.

She glanced down again at him. Up close he looked bigger, even more pleasurable than before. His hands started to explore her as she snaked a hand downwards towards his waist. She felt his cool damp skin, fresh from his shower under her finger tips. He visibly moved as she twirled her fingers around the base of his cock. She smiled to herself as she moved her hand along his shaft, he was big. Perhaps she had this was going to be better than she imagined?

She needed him. She hoped she could tell. She wanted him now, for him to fuck her. She moaned this, louder than she had even before, catching them both slightly off guard.

She saw his hunger in his eyes. That deep animalistic lust. This was the cataclysmic point when she knew what he wanted to do exactly and then she felt his fingers. They rubbed against her most sensitive point. The feeling shot through her, making her hips buckle, her back arch, and her head throw back in pure pleasure.

He slipped a finger into her. He started to slowly move it in and out. Tantalizingly slowly. He knew he was drawing her out, pushing her. His thumb massaged her as he slipped another finger in. She felt herself building up.

She didn't want to come, not like this. She needed him.

"Leo!" She moaned, "Fuck me, I need you." He slipped his fingers out. There was a pause, the teetering on the point of no return.

He pushed into her, quickly, fluidly. She felt so full. Every point of her was in pure ecstasy. She wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to get him even deeper. He hit every point fully, the rhythmic pounding sending her crazy.

He pushed her up against the shower wall, the cold tiling shocked her. It sent a new wave of pleasure, mad her nipples stand even more erect as they rubbed slightly against his chest.

He kissed her roughly this time, no control, no biding of time. Just passionate. Just need.

He pounded her further, his thumb again rubbing against her, making her feel so good.

She felt that powerful wave building up inside her. It was close; the blinding pleasure was starting to ripple over her. Just building up. She felt him speed up his rhythm, hitting every point, his control starting to break. Just one more thrust, one more kiss.

She let go. She let it rocket down her body. Her walls clenched on him, making it feel tighter, better than before. Her muscles twitched, every nerve, every sense heightened with excitement.

She called out various obscenities as she felt him release. The warm sticky fluid hitting her insides sent her over further and he kept going inside her.

Their moans rolled into one as they were both climaxing, together, in unison.

Her body started to slow down, the catch of the pleasure slowly ebbing away as he began to soften inside her. He slowly pulled out, and gently supported her legs down to the ground. They were both breathing heavily. His hands still holding her close, pulling her in to his body as he gently kissed her lips.

She smiled under the pressure of the softness of his mouth on hers, remembering the contrast of before. She pulled away and looked up into his deep eyes wondering if they had done the right thing. With that sudden eye contact, she knew that they had done the right thing, a good thing.

"Nikki." Leo moaned again, happier this time, his voice filled with content.

"I just slept with my boss!" She giggled, her body still pressed against his. He raised his eyebrows at her, that suggestive look.

"Are you okay with that?" He murmured caringly, still caressing the curve of her spine. She nodded.

"Does that mean I get a promotion now?" She asked cheekily. They both burst into giggles, she relaxed in his arms, letting him hold her.

**Thank you so much for reading :) Yep, I'm very sorry I just wrote Nikki/Leo smut! But oh well, I hope you all secretly ship them now! Any review would be lovely!**

**P xxx**


End file.
